


Circus

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ¡Esta noche presentaremos!El ——— destino que enfrentanalgunos en este mundo.Sueños que Dios ————— ,————— sin descanso.Jóvenes que — ———— puedencargar con las —————-—————— con que nacieron.¡Ven y únete a la fiesta, sabes que quieres!> DreamWoods Circus <





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está inspirada en la canción de Dark Woods Circus de Vocaloid

El pequeño panfleto que el dúo de payasos me dio apenas podía entender algunas palabras, al principio solo habían atraído mi atención por su apariencia, ambos de tez pálida con algunos patrones de flores pintados en sus rostros y de cabello rubio, de lejos se veían idénticos con la única diferencia de que uno tenía un mechón de su cabello teñido de azul y el otro lo tenía completamente rubio. Los dos estaban dentro de un mismo traje, dando la apariencia de ser solo un cuerpo, me pareció curioso por eso me acerqué a ellos para preguntarles acerca de su atuendo, pero entonces ambos rieron al unísono y me entregaron el panfleto que tenía en mis manos.

Realmente estaba confundido, pero supuse que se trataba de un circo donde jóvenes mostraban las grandes habilidades que tenían, lo más común en un circo, pero con solo verlos podía notar que había algo diferente que me llamaba la atención, así que les pregunté donde quedaba.

—El circo está dentro del bosque.— me respondió el joven de cabello completamente rubio.

—Si quieres llegar ahí, ¡solo debes seguir a Jeno y a Nana~!— dijo entusiasmado el otro chico, y cómo si se tratara de un juego de niños, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección al inmenso bosque que había en las afueras de la ciudad.

Caminé en dirección al bosque, ya era de noche y había perdido el rastro del par de chicos, que si no mal recuerdo se llamaban Jeno y Nana. Apenas la luna podía iluminar el camino rocoso del bosque, la luz que proyectaba era tan tenue que se sentía que uno estaba caminando en la misma oscuridad, y para el colmo no traía nada con que pudiera iluminar.

No estaba seguro pero a mis lados podía escuchar pasos de personas grandes caminando, sacudiendo las pequeñas rocas que había en el camino a cada paso que daban. La idea me parecía absurda, aun así, un poco inseguro, levanté mi mirada hacia los sonidos de los pasos y fue ahí mi sorpresa encontrar a dos personas de estatura extraordinariamente altas, su tamaño era casi igual al de un edificio en la ciudad, el mas alto de los dos, cabello negro y tez pálida vestía un traje de copa, mientras que el otro, de cabello naranja tan largo que le llegaba a su cintura usaba un vestido que hacia juego con el otro, aunque por su complexión podía notarse que también era otro hombre, pero incluso vestido de mujer, se veía muy lindo o hasta me atrevería a decir que era hermoso.

Las palabras se quedaron en mi boca, ningún sonido salía de ella, estaba asombrado por tal vista. Ambos chicos de altura gigante, voltearon a verme, y no negaré que sentí un poco de miedo, la oscuridad de la noche era profunda que apenas podía ver sus rostros, pero sabía que me sonreían y decían algo entre ellos aunque yo no podía escuchar nada.

De pronto, comenzaron a bailar un vals a pesar de no tener música de fondo, quedando yo como el único espectador de aquel hermoso baile y conforme avanzaban hacia las profundidades del bosque, yo comencé a seguirlos con cierta distancia. Pude haberme dado la vuelta y nunca volver, pero la curiosidad que despertaba en mi aquellas dos personas era mas grande que sin darme cuenta, me encontraba enfrente de la carpa del circo, la iluminación de la entrada era tenue y ahí pude ver al dúo de chicos que fueron la principal razón por la que vine.

Inmediatamente que notaron mi presencia corrieron hacia dentro del lugar como si se tratara de una invitación para que entrara, la cual acepté no sin antes volver a dirigir mi miraba hacia arriba en busca de los otros dos chicos que me habían traído aquí, pero para mi sorpresa habían desaparecido como el humo, me resultó extraño que los perdiera de vista por su altura pero incluso con la oscuridad que parecía avanzar más hacia donde me encontraba, apenas podía ver mis pies. Sin esperar a verlos de nuevo, me adentré a la carpa, buscando al dúo.

Al igual que afuera, adentro estaba oscuro o tal vez un poco más, tenía miedo de seguir caminando pero mis piernas tampoco reaccionaban para dar la media vuelta y salir del lugar. En eso, escuche la voz de alguien cantando, su canto era hermoso pero débil, con cierto aire de tristeza y penuria, como si se tratara de un llanto.

Caminé despacio, teniendo el débil canto como guía hasta chocar con algunas barras tubulares, lo primero que pensé fue que se trataba de una jaula, así que retrocedí unos paso. Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, noté que si se trataba de una enorme jaula que estaba cubierta por una sabana. El canto había cesado desde que había chocado con la jaula y, curioso, quité la sábana con fuerza, y como si fuera parte del espectáculo, la tenue luz de la luna traspasó por los pequeños orificios de la misma carpa del circo mostrándome a un chico muy apuesto, su cabello era verde que parecía brillar, y con el polvo que se elevó al quitar la sabana me dio la imagen de estar viendo una pintura antigua, pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz, pude ver claramente que el cuerpo del chico no era de un humano o al menos no la parte inferior de él, sus piernas eran patas extensas y delgadas con pezuñas en cada una, como las de un venado, y uno de sus ojos, que no estaba vendado, era igual a los de un tigre. Retrocedí, pasmado por la vista y estuve a punto de caerme de no ser por unas manos que se posaron sobre mis hombros.

─No tengas miedo─ una voz sonó cerca de mi oído, haciéndome voltear, y encontrando al dúo. En ese instante me di cuenta que traían puesto otro vestuario, uno donde pude notar que ambos realmente formaban un solo cuerpo, teniendo sus cabezas cocidas a este. Por un momento dejé de respirar, estaba asustado y lo notaron, causándole risa a uno de ellos.

—Tranquilo, Nana está aquí, no hay nada que temer— dijo el chico que se había reído.

El duo caminó hacia la jaula en donde se encontraba el chico de la hermosa voz. ─Es hora del espectáculo.─ dijeron las dos cabezas al unísono, atrayendo la atención del joven de la jaula, quien lentamente se acercó a ellos. Le quitaron la venda que cubría parte de su rostro y el chico de la cabeza del lado derecho, acarició la mejilla del chico enjaulado con delicadeza.

─Jeno... No quiero, sus ojos me dan miedo, no quiero ser observado de nuevo─ lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, volteando a verme y descubrir el horror en la belleza misma. ─Mi cara esta podrida...

Varias flores se encontraban alrededor de su rostro y donde se suponía que debía de estar su otro ojo no había nada mas que flores creciendo, el chico aun vivía pero su cuerpo estaba muriendo lentamente.

─Sé que duele Mark...─respondió el chico aun acariciando su mejilla, con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.─Pero no puedo ayudarte, la función va a comenzar.─ posó su mirada en mi, que solo había estado observando en silencio, aterrado, pero sintiendo una enorme tristeza con solo verlos.

Entre todo este ambiente melancólico, escucho de nuevo la risa del chico de la cabeza izquierda.

─No entiendo como no puedes ver lo divertido que un circo puede ser, me encanta estar en este circo, incluso estando podridos podemos ser visto con fascinación ante los demás, como amo de la presentación, ¡debo de hacer que cada día sea divertido!─ alzó sus manos con fervor, alabando lo que eran, pero a pesar de sus palabras, podía notarle el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo, además el de la cabeza derecha lucía angustiado, era claro que tenía miedo, ¿pero de qué?

De nuevo el joven de la jaula volteó a verme y sin expresión alguna abrió sus labios para preguntarme.─¿Alguna vez has deseado morir?─ me desconcertó la pregunta y solo abrí mi boca sin dar una respuesta, y el joven esperando eso de mi parte, continuó hablando ─Yo quiero morir...pero quiero morir fuera de este circo─ susurró eso ultimo, sintiendo la desesperación en sus palabras. ─Pero es imposible para mi, ya lo intente... Haechan y yo lo intentamos─ y de nuevo pude escuchar sus sollozos, con los dúo de cuerpo unido.

─Vete.─ me habló en voz baja el de la cabeza izquierda.

─No mires atrás.─continuó el otro.

Mis piernas temblaron, finalmente mis sentidos volvían a mi y comencé a retroceder poco a poco.

─Vete antes de que el espectáculo empiece.─me dijo el chico aprisionado.

─ Vete antes de que seas el espectáculo.─ dijeron al unísono y corrí lejos de ellos, así como dijeron no volteé a mis espaldas, pero podía sentir que en la oscuridad había alguien que deseaba atraparme, escuchaba sonidos de babeo, mezclado con pequeños rugidos, pero no eran rugidos de un animal sino de una persona. Corrí con desesperación, sintiendo mis piernas cada vez más pesadas con cada paso que daba sin hallar la salida. El miedo comenzó apoderarse más de mí y los sonidos de atrás no ayudaban, quería gritar por ayuda pero apenas podía respirar.

Y entonces vi la salida, pero caigo de golpe al sentir que mi pie era jalado, volteé y me encontré con una mano agarrándose de mi tobillo, chillé de miedo cuando me di cuenta que la mano provenía de un cuerpo en descomposición que seguía moviéndose.

—No vayas a la salida, él te espera ahí — apenas escuché lo que dijo cuando me solté de su agarre y corrí hacia la salida a pesar de sus advertencias.

Parte de mí se sintió aliviado cuando di un paso fuera de la carpa, pero en ese momento todo se volvió completamente oscuro y sentí como un líquido salía de mis ojos junto con un intenso dolor proveniente de esa zona.

—¿A dónde vas?— una voz ronca seguida de una risa macabra sonó enfrente mío, pero yo ya no podía ver nada y mi cuerpo había dejado de responderme —Es tiempo del espectáculo, ¿acaso no lo leíste?— y entonces recitó las palabras del panfleto.

**¡Esta noche presentaremos!  
** **El triste destino que enfrentan  
** **algunos en este mundo.**

**Sueños que Dios abandonó ,  
** **asustando sin descanso.**

**Jóvenes que ni siquiera pueden**  
**cargar con las temblorosas  
** **extremidades con que nacieron.**

**”¡Ven y únete a la fiesta, sabes que quieres!”**


End file.
